


Facing Edom Together

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec goes with him, Canon Divergence, M/M, Magnus isn't going to Edom alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Inspired by the sneak peek, just right before Magnus is about to leave for Edom. When asked if Jace isn't worth it, Alec gives Magnus a different answer and refuses him to leave alone. In the end, Alec makes Magnus realise that they would be stronger if they faced his father together. He just hopes he isn't going to regret his decision of brining Alec alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec stood there, petrified when Magnus told him that he was the one going to Edom. Also, Magnus making jokes about it didn’t make the situation any better. But he understood him why he was doing that, it was easier than to admit that he was afraid, which he was. Terrified. Alec could see fear in Magnus’ eyes and he had to look down.

No, there was no way he was going to allow Magnus to go through with it. Magnus was always sacrificing himself for him and his friends and it needed to stop. Yes, Magnus felt guilty about what happened to Jace, but Alec needed to put an end to that. Going to Edom all alone was dangerous and even though he didn’t know Asmodeus, he had a reputation for being… cruel. Maybe not to his own flesh and blood, but Alec wasn’t going to take any chances. No way in hell Magnus was going.

Magnus, on the other hand, just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t want to stand there for too long; the longer he was with Alec, the harder it would be to say their goodbyes. He took in a deep breath and looked at Alec when he was at loss for words. He needed to push it, to allow Alec to let him leave for Edom. Magnus didn’t like the idea, but it was the last option they had in both defeating Lilith and bringing Jace back.

“Tell me Jace isn’t worth it,” said Magnus and felt stinging in his heart. That was probably enough to convince Alec that it was worth letting him go to Edom. Magnus didn’t like bringing Jace up, because he knew Alec always dropped everything he had to go help Jace, so he was sure Alec was going to agree with him.

Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus mentioned Jace and he panicked. Yes, Jace was his parabatai, his brother, his other half. Alec loved Jace with all he got and while he thought he was nothing without Jace, he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without Magnus. Alec stayed silent for a while and Magnus felt pain tightening in his chest. Like he thought, it was Jace who was more important after all. Magnus was childish for making Alec choose between them, but that confirmed it for him. Maybe it was for the best if he left and-

“Not if it means putting your life on the line,” said Alec quickly and Magnus’ eyes widened, looking up. That wasn’t what he expected. Alec hesitated for a little bit, then stepped closer to Magnus and with his shaky fingers, he cupped Magnus’ face. “There… there needs to be another way,” whispered Alec and made a short pause.

“There isn’t,” whispered Magnus, still shocked. “Just let me do this, I’ll go to my father and-”

“Sorry Magnus, but I’m not going to let you do this,” said Alec, determined, still holding his face.

“I wasn’t _asking_ you,” snapped Magnus. He didn’t mean to raise his voice and he immediately regretted it. In last few days things were strained between them and even though Magnus didn’t want to leave on bad terms with Alec, he couldn’t help it. Alec panicked when Magnus turned around, snapped with his fingers and his eyes were wide when flames appeared on the spot Magnus drew the pentagram.

Alec stood silent there. He didn’t want to fight with Magnus again now that things were getting worse with Lilith and Jace around. But, what could he do? There was no way Magnus was going to Edom on his watch. Even if it would require him chaining Magnus up, he was prepared to do everything in his power to prevent Magnus from leaving. It would make Magnus hate him, maybe, but it was better this than a possibility of Magnus not returning back.

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Magnus, slowly turned around, fear setting back in when he saw the flames, portal leading straight to Edom and just as he was about to walk into them, Alec stopped him again by grabbing his arm and he pulled him back in the heap of the moment.

“No,” said Alec and hugged him tightly from the back, pulling Magnus away from the flames, holding onto his tightly. Magnus could feel Alec’s entire body shaking as he was clutching onto him and Magnus bit into his lower lip, trying to stay focused on the mission, but he would much rather stay there, in the protective hug of his boyfriend. Alec tucked his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and inhaled deeply. “Please stop sacrificing yourself so much for my sake,” he whispered and Magnus froze.

“Alexander…” stammered Magnus. “You need to understand, if you want your parabatai back, this is the only way left. After Lorenzo cancelled my request for-”

“I understand, I do,” muttered Alec and shook his head. “But allow me to go with you. At least that. Let’s bring Jace back together, hm?” asked Alec, his voice small and broken and he held onto Magnus tighter.

“Alexander, you don’t understand in what kind of danger that would put you in,” whispered Magnus and slowly turned around in Alec’s arms, cupping his face and Alec was just looking down silently, tears present in his eyes. “I can’t even stand the thought of putting you in danger. It’s for the best if I leave alone. I’ll be back, soon,” said Magnus, not believing those words himself and Alec realised that. Saw right through his lies.

“Even you don’t believe that,” pointed out Alec. “Asmodeus won’t just help free of charge. He’ll want some kind of a favour,” said Alec. “What if his condition would be you staying in Edom forever as an exchange for his help, huh? Then what?”

“At least then you’d have Jace back,” blurted out Magnus and Alec got angry.

“Which would mean _nothing_ to me if I wouldn’t have you!”

“Alexander-”

“No, you listen to me,” said Alec, who had it enough. Enough of Magnus dismissing himself and thinking so little of himself. Honestly, it hurt Alec’s feelings as well. And it made him angry that Magnus thought he’d just allow him to go without putting up a fight. Alec wanted to bring Jace more than everyone, but Magnus wasn’t making any sense right now.

“I love you, don’t you get that? Can’t you get it through that thick skull of yours that I love you, damn it?!” said Alec, lower lip trembling, because he felt helpless. “You stupid, stupid man…” said Alec and looked down, on the verge of tears and he shook his head.

“Oh, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and slowly looked up, cupping Alec’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb and Alec let out a small breath. Magnus realised Alec was worried about him. A few days ago they fought over the immortality thing, but things were reversed now. Now, it was Alec faced with the chance of losing Magnus and he was terrified. “Don’t cry, angel,” whispered Magnus, feeling horrible, because he knew that he was the reason behind Alec’s tears, which fell in the end.

“Don’t leave me, please,” begged Alec, ignoring the falling tears and he cleared his throat. “Let’s bring Jace back together, hm? I’ll help you in Edom. You’ll need help, yes? Take me with you.”

“Don’t…” whispered Magnus and looked to the flames, then back to Alec. Having help in Edom would be beneficial. Also, having Alec with him when he’d face his father was a comforting thought. But what if his father’s conditions would have then something to do with Alexander?! Magnus would never, _ever_ forgive himself if Asmodeus hurt Alec in any way. But going alone was so terrifying. Choked up with emotions, Magnus closed the portal and pulled Alec in for a tight hug.

_You need to stop sacrificing yourself for other people._

That thought made Magnus’ eyes widen and when he pulled back, he looked up at Alec, who was just waiting. He didn’t know what was going on, but when he saw that Magnus closed the portal, he stopped panicking. Magnus looked down, then back up.

Alec was a soldier, a skilful one that is. And so brave.

Magnus pressed his lips together and took in a deep breath. Alec’s help would be needed. Also, he should stop worrying so much. Alec had defeated Azazel before. Sure, he wasn’t as strong as Asmodeus, but still… He should have more faith in Alec. Magnus’ heart was beating fast, but the idea of taking Alec with him wasn’t as crazy anymore. Having Alec would him would make Magnus more vulnerable, but stronger as well.

“If we’re doing this, we need to discuss some things,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“What?”

“If-if we’re going to Edom… together,” said Magnus, walking past Alec and went to his potions, grabbing a few of them and brought flasks back to Alec. “Drink this, it’ll keep you safe from the flames when we portal ourselves there,” said Magnus, handing a potion to Alec, who took it. “This one will protect you if my father tries to attack you… I’ll bring these with us if you get hurt,” said Magnus. “You have your arrows with you, yes? Stele too… Seraph blade and-”

“Slow down, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus stopped talking. “You’re serious about taking me with you?”

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “We’ll be stronger together. Two of us against my father… we hold a better chance, I just… I hope I won’t regret this. You must promise me you won’t go out of your ways to save me. When talking to my father, you’ll be quiet. I’ll do the talking. If he asks you, don’t answer. Stay quiet, don’t make any promises to him. I’ll-” started explaining Magnus, Alec cutting him off with a kiss right there.

“Thank you,” said Alec. “You won’t regret it, I promise. I’ll be fine and will do what you say. I promise.”

Alec felt a lot better when Magnus agreed to take him with. Together they were unstoppable, he was sure of that and he didn’t even feel afraid of facing Asmodeus with Magnus by his side. The warlock felt a lot braver too, but the fear lingered around. He was just hoping and praying that he wasn’t going to regret his decision.

After they informed Isabelle and the others of their plan, Magnus drew another pentagram, which would allow the two of them to travel to Edom together. Magnus made sure Alec drank all of the needed potions before leaving, the two of them holding each other’s hand as Magnus opened the portal again, holding tightly onto each other as they stepped through the flames together, and soon found themselves in Edom.

“… here goes nothing,” whispered Magnus and looked over to Alec who was still holding his hand.

“We got this,“ said Alec.

“Sure,” said Magnus and was glad he brought Alec along and was now ready to face his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Edom was a scary place in Alec’s opinion. There was fire everywhere and Alec could feel Magnus’ hand shaking in his as they walked towards something that looked like an abandoned castle. Well, there were ruins, but Magnus told him that it was his father’s lair and Alec felt shivers running up his spine. Magnus looked terrified and if Magnus was terrified, he should be as well. He cleared his throat and Magnus stopped before they were able to enter Asmodeus’ lair, Alec’s eyes widening when Magnus told him to stay and wait for him outside. No, that wasn’t what Alec signed up for when he said he’d go to Edom with Magnus.

However, when Magnus explained the whole situation to him better, he understood why. Maybe it was for the best if Magnus approached his father on his own, but Alec promised to keep guard outside and keep a careful eye on what was going in there. Alec didn’t want Magnus to sacrifice himself for Jace, no. If anyone was going to be sacrificed it would be Alec and even though Magnus didn’t agree with his point of view, Alec didn’t care.

Before leaving to face his father, Magnus casted a lot of protection spells around Alec, every single one he could think of and in the end, Alec was almost shining with magic, paired up with the potions he drank before. Magnus was terrified that something would happen to his Alexander, so he was going to extra lengths in making sure that Alec would be fine in the end. If something happened, not only that he would never forgive himself, but the Clave would probably imprison him for endangering the Head of the Institute. Alec’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he watched Magnus disappear inside of Asmodeus’ lair and he kept a careful watch on the entire thing, listening carefully. 

Magnus was angry and appalled his father first thought that he had come to join him ruling Edom and his father got really angry when he asked him for help. It was something that Magnus expected and Alec was horrified when he asked what Asmodeus wanted as a pay for his help; Magnus staying in Edom. Alec’s worst fears came true and he was hoping and praying Magnus would say no to the proposition. Alec already hated Asmodeus and he didn’t even meet him yet in person. 

“There surely can be something else you would want,” said Magnus and Alec felt weight lifting off of his chest when Magnus said no to Asmodeus’ first proposition, but his eyes widened and chills ran up his spine when Asmodeus indeed already had another thing he wanted and Magnus stiffened as he waited for an answer.

“Oh, there is something else that you can give me, son,” said Asmodeus and the forced sweetness dripping in his voice made Magnus sick down to his stomach. “Instead of you ruling with me here,” said the demon. “I want your power. Your magic and your immortal soul,” said Asmodeus and Magnus felt his stomach dropping. “I’ll give you enough magic for you to save your friend, but in order to achieve that, you’ll have to agree to give up your powers. Are you prepared to do that?” asked the demon, walking around his son, sure that he wouldn’t take the bait. That wasn’t the Magnus he knew and raised. The boy he raised up was selfish and wouldn’t really give up anything, especially not his magic, in order to save a mere _Shadowhunter._

Magnus felt his breath stopping in his lungs and he was tempted to say no right away, but didn’t. Couldn’t. Something told him that that was his best option. He would save Jace and would be able to go back. But to give up his magic, to give up his entire identity to save the blond idiot?! He knew that if roles were reversed, Jace would never, _ever_ go to such lengths to save him. In the end, he probably wouldn’t receive even a word of gratitude. Then again, he wasn’t doing this for Jace. It was for Alexander and his well-being. He didn’t want him to lose his _parabatai._

Alec was sure that Magnus would refuse Asmodeus’ proposition. It was crazy, of course Magnus would say no. However, Magnus’ silence spoke volumes and Alec’s stomach dropped when he realised that Magnus was actually considering to give up his powers. For _him_ , he would, again, sacrifice himself and Alec wasn’t let this happen. No way in hell, it wasn’t happening. There needed to be another way.

“I-” stammered Magnus and Alec quickly stepped inside.

“Don’t do it, Magnus,” said Alec, even though he promised he would wait outside. He just couldn’t stand there and allow his boyfriend to ruin his life. It was because of him that he had already lost the position of high warlock, so this… Magnus getting hurt because of him was stopping right here, right now.

Asmodeus looked at him when he stepped through the door and his glamour dropped down right away as he was caught off guard and his anger grew. “What is the meaning of this?!” snapped Asmodeus and Alec could feel his magic flying to him, but thanks to Magnus’ spells from earlier, Asmodeus’ magic didn’t hurt him and Magnus let out a small sigh of relief. “Magnus, who is this creature you’ve brought along?! Identify yourself,” barked Asmodeus and was already prepared to strike again.

Alec completely ignored the prince of hell and walked straight to Magnus. “What are you doing here?” whispered Magnus and shook his head. “Alexander, I told you to wait for me outside,” said Magnus and chewed on his lower lip, looking at his father, who looked angry, anger growing with each passing second. Patience wasn’t his virtue.

“You were about to agree to his conditions,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. You can’t give up on your magic… not for me and not for Jace,” said Alec, taking Magnus’ hands into his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I can’t just watch you destroy your life. If you give up on your magic, you’ll regret it. You can’t-”

“Jace would be saved, that’s all I care,” whispered Magnus despite the tightness in his chest, but he was lying and Alec knew that.

“I’m sorry, but Jace isn’t worth you giving up your magic and immortality,” said Alec, finally expressing what he had been thinking all along and Magnus gave him a shocked look. “I love Jace, but… this isn’t the right way. We’ll find another way,” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together, feeling chocked up.

“I will _not_ be ignored when I’m speaking to you,” said Asmodeus and walked to Alec, trapped him with his magic and then pinned him against the wall, lifting him up in the air and his cat-eyes were out on display for further intimidation. “You reek of magic, I suppose that’s my son’s doing, because you’re a Shadowhunter, aren’t you?” asked Asmodeus and when Magnus wanted to run to Alec for help, Asmodeus swiftly pushed him away, to the other side of the room, then went back to Alec. “You care for my son, deeply,” said Asmodeus, quite quickly catching up on the whole thing.

“Father, let Alexander go,” said Magnus as he was picking himself off the ground and sent a ball of fire his way, but Asmodeus got rid of it and then looked at Alec, who was panting and was looking frightened. The place Asmodeus’ magic was squeezing him, constricting around his throat, hurt, burned like hell and in the end, even Magnus’ protection spells and potions weren’t enough, yelling and screaming out in pain as the magic burned around his skin.

“Who. Are. You?” repeated Asmodeus.

“Alec Lightwood,” said Alec in between the screams and Asmodeus hummed in amusement.

“Oh, a Lightwood. I’ve heard about your family before,” said Asmodeus and finally let go of Alec, letting him fall on floor with a loud thump and Magnus was quickly by his side, picking him up, his heart hurting when he saw burns around Alec’s throat. “I knew my son’s tastes were _exquisite,_ but my, my… going for a Lightwood.” Asmodeus then looked at Magnus, “why is he here?”

“I just wanted to meet my future father in law,” shot Alec back as he was trying to be funny, but soon regretted his words.

“ _Silence,_ ” shouted Asmodeus and the flames of the candles went out. “I will not be spoken to like this by… a Shadowhunter,” spat Asmodeus and then looked at Magnus and a smile spread across his face. “You care for this Shadowhunter,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ eyes filled with horror. That didn’t mean anything good, they needed to get the hell out of there.

“Alexander, we need to go,” said Magnus and quickly got up, but as he started dragging Alec behind him, Asmodeus put on an invisible barrier, which prevented them from leaving and panic got the best of Alec too.

“Oh, you can’t leave yet, we have a lot of catching up to do, _son_ ,” said Asmodeus and then looked at Alec. “Especially you,” said Asmodeus and Magnus stepped in front of Alec, trying to show his father that he wasn’t backing down without a fight, but Asmodeus just laughed. “Tell me, Shadowhunter, why don’t you want Magnus to give up his magic? You should be glad, without his powers he would be a _mortal_ , just like you,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ stomach twisted in a knot. His father always knew where to push. His insecurities. “If you think about it, you two would be _equals_ ,” he said and Alec quickly looked down. He and Magnus still didn’t talk about the immortality issue properly and Asmodeus bringing it up made Alec’s skin crawl. “I would be doing you a favour.”

“We’re equals already,” said Alec back confidently.

“Ah, a brave soul,” said Asmodeus, impressed to see the Shadowhunter talking back to him like that. “Maybe now you are, but after twenty, thirty years, your good looks will fade, you’ll get older,” said Asmodeus, pushing Alec’s insecurities further and Magnus looked at Alec, who twisted his face in pain. Magnus quickly grabbed his hand, trying to calm down his boyfriend, but it wasn’t working. Asmodeus grinned. “Wouldn’t it be better if my son would be a mortal, too? Then you wouldn’t have to think about _all_ of the people who will come _after_ you,” said Asmodeus and Alec snapped. Asmodeus was cruel and a master of manipulation.

“Do you think I’d be so cruel and twisted to want Magnus to give up his immortality for me?!” snapped Alec and Magnus looked at him. “Don’t look down on me… and don’t look down on Magnus!” said Alec and gripped on Magnus’ hand on his own and then glared at the man Magnus called father. “I don’t want Magnus to change who he is for me, I love him just the way he is,” said Alec, words flying out as he was shaking with anger and if he could, he would give Asmodeus a well-deserved punch.

“Oh, you’ve got quite the personality, I now understand my son’s infatuation with you,” said Asmodeus and Magnus glared at his father. “Maybe I could reconsider my offer,” he said and a grin spread on his lips. “How about we make more interesting. I’ll let Magnus go, but you stay here… instead of him,” said Asmodeus. “Interested, Shadowhunter?” challenged Asmodeus.

“No!” said Magnus.

“Why-why do you want me to stay here?”

“Alexander, don’t you dare to even think about that!” snapped Magnus, heart leaping to his throat.

“I’ll let Magnus go unharmed, save your friend… in order if you stay down here, with me,” said Asmodeus simply and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” asked Alec, not getting the whole picture.

Asmodeus had taken an interest in Alec because of his spirit. He was so brave and courageous, a true soldier. And nothing would bring more pleasure to Asmodeus than to take that away from Alec, to strip him off it and leave him just a mere shell of the man he used to be. To hurt something that was dear to his son, to tear it apart, like he hurt him all of those centuries ago. He had taken him in, loved him, in his own twisted way and Magnus just walked away.

So it was Asmodeus’ turn to take his revenge and hurting the person Magnus loved the most was a perfect way. It would hurt Magnus more than if he would hurt Magnus physically. To crumble, crush Alec with his own hands. Torture him, make him scream in pain. Tear his limbs apart, one by one, heal his wounds only to torture him again. And again. A maddened smile spread across Asmodeus’ face as he looked at Alec.

“Let that stay a secret for now on,” said Asmodeus and Alec looked at Magnus, who shook his head.

“Alexander, don’t you even try to think about staying here with my father. It’s a no,” said Magnus, but Alec was still thinking about it.

“How long?” asked Alec and pressed his lips together. “How long would I have to stay down here with you?” asked Alec and then looked at Magnus, whose face went pale and his eyes were wide with horror. What the hell was Alec doing?! Alec wanted Magnus to go back to New York safely. If that would mean staying down in Edom for a little while, then who cared? Not only that, but his _parabatai_ would be saved! It was time for him to do something and not just Magnus having to save everyone all on his own.

“A couple of months,” said Asmodeus. Honestly, just a few days would give him enough time to break Alec apart. He grinned when he saw Magnus’ face and he shook his head. “Just to keep me company down here. I won’t harm him,” said Asmodeus, now speaking with Magnus and the latter highly doubted that. “I just… want to get to know my future son in law a bit better,” said Asmodeus and the fake politeness sent shivers run up Magnus spine and he looked at Alec again.

“What happens if I don’t agree with your conditions?” asked Alec.

“Well,” said Asmodeus, his cat-eyes on display again. “Let’s just say that things won’t end up well. You two will be stuck here for eternity, while your friends up there will die, suffer horrible deaths. I’ll make you listen to their screams and pleads to stop and for help, which will never come. Your friend will murder them all,” said Asmodeus. “Lilith will probably take over. Make your realm into a living hell, innocent people will die. And you’ll just have to watch all of that happen from here and won’t be able to help any of them,” said the demon. “Now, your move, Shadowhunter. You’re an honourable man, I think you’ll make the right decision,” said Asmodeus and looked at Alec, who was sweating.

Asmodeus was right, Alec knew that. Lilith and Jace needed to be stopped, because things would end horribly if they wouldn’t end the battle before it even started. Living with all of that, Alec wouldn’t be able to do it and he already felt guilty. Magnus cursed when he saw Alec thinking again and he glared at his father. He really was a master manipulator.

It was at that point that Alec made up his mind. He was staying there. A couple of months didn’t sound that bad. He was sure he got this. Besides, now, it was the only way that the world, Jace and Magnus would be saved. “And you promise to save Jace, yes?” asked Alec. “And leave Magnus unharmed?”

“It’s a promise, Shadowhunter.”

“Alexander, what the hell? You can’t honestly-”

“Magnus, we need to save Jace and stop Lilith,” stammered Alec and looked at Magnus. “More important, he’ll let you go,” said Alec. “You’ll be safe, that’s all that matters,” whispered Alec. “A couple of months… it’s not that bad,” he said and forced a little smile. “Besides, I’ll be the hero… I’ll save the world,” he tried to joke, but his tone fell flat.

“My father is a _demon_ ,” said Magnus. “You don’t know him like I do. The things he made me do, I-”

“Magnus, I’ve made up my mind,” said Alec and glanced at Asmodeus. “It’s a deal,” said Alec and a victorious smile spread across the demon’s face. “Now give Magnus the power to-”

“He’ll get that once he’s back in your realm,” said Asmodeus and Magnus finally snapped, because he had it enough. Nope, Alec wasn’t staying there and his father could go screw himself. Magnus wasn’t going to let this happen, so he decided to create a portal, which would lead them straight back to New York. They’d find another plan to save Jace. He’d go back to Lorenzo and _force_ him to put his previous plan in motion.

“Alexander, we’re going,” snapped Magnus and grabbed Alec’s wrist, walking out of Asmodeus’ lair, dragging Alec behind him.

“Magnus, I made a deal, I can’t-”

“No you didn’t,” said Magnus angrily. “Seriously, what were you thinking?!” he said and groaned, then made a portal. “We’re going home and we’ll save Jace some other way,” he then added and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then sighed and shrugged.

“Very well,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“ _Thank you_ ,” said Magnus, holding Alec’s hand and together they stepped into the portal, Magnus feeling a lot better when he found himself on familiar streets of New York. “You’ll see, Alexander… I’m right. You’ll-” started explaining Magnus and then froze when the portal closed.

He was in New York, but Alec wasn’t.

“Alexander?!” asked Magnus, panicking. “Alexander!” he screamed out and his stomach dropped to the pit of his stomach, colour draining from his face.

No, no, no… what the hell was going on?!

Where was Alexander?!

He should be there, they went through the portal together.

Then it hit him; Alec _made_ a deal with Asmodeus, whether Magnus liked it or not. The deal was put in place as soon as Alec agreed to Asmodeus’ conditions, that was why the man was smirking like that before! He knew that his father kept his end of the deal, because he suddenly felt a rush of strong, powerful magic running through him, but he didn’t even care about that. Not with Alexander being trapped in Edom!

In a hurry, Magnus managed to blast Jace with enough magic so that he was back to normal, but didn’t even bother to stop and check up on Jace. Or any other of them, he didn’t have time. He’d have to get back to Edom, so he quickly portalled himself back to his loft. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly drew a pentagram on the floor and quickly re-opened the portal to Edom, but his eyes widened, because as he wanted to step through it, nothing happened.

“What the hell?” asked Magnus and tried opening another portal. Again and again.

Five times, five different portals and he still wasn’t able to get back down to Edom! It was like there was an invisible… wall preventing him from stepping into Edom and his eyes widened when he realised what had probably happened.

_His father._

This was his father’s doing, he managed to trap Alec in Edom and keep Magnus out of it, so that he couldn’t interfere with whatever he planned to do with Alec. Magnus felt sick down to his stomach and he felt burning in his eyes, pressing his lips together, guilt sinking in and he screamed out in pain.

He _promised_ Alec nothing would happen to him and now this!

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening,” he said to himself and out if frustration blasted his magic against the wall and pulled onto his hair out of frustration

He was completely helpless, Magnus didn’t know what to do. Or who to ask for help.

This was all his fault, he shouldn’t have taken Alec down to Edom with him!

Angel, guilt, sadness, hatred were overflowing him and his magic was out of control, light bulbs exploding, his books that were usually neatly put away on the shelfs were flying around in the air as he let out another scream.

_Alexander was gone._

_And all of this was his fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this suddenly got a lot darker :')

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Opinions and kudos are more than welcomed :)


End file.
